Breakfast
by polybi
Summary: About these interludes...these are little drabbles that are happening in-between the action of my main story, Everafter. This interlude is a short conversation between Snow/Mary Margaret and Regina/The Evil Queen. Warning: Mentions of not just SwanQueen, but...horrors!...CharmingRedSnow!


_About these interludes...these are little drabbles that are happening in-between the action in my main story, EVERAFTER. I am keeping them separate from the main story for continuity reasons...and because these are pretty much stand-alone stories. _

_This interlude is a short conversation between Snow/Mary Margaret and Regina/The Evil Queen. It happens the mornng after Part 2 of something big which follows._

_I'd like to thank Ginny Goodwin and Lana Parrilla for creating such wonderful characters. For ABC for creating the wonderful series (that, of course they own), my friend Holly for being the inspiration for me to hit the computer to to write this. And you, my dear reader for allowing me much AU rope._

_ENjoy...and comment here...and pass this around._

_Be warned: Not only mentions of SwanQueen, but...yikes...CharmingRedSnow. But no smut. Sorry._

* * *

The young brunette, prim and proper, sat at the table at Granny's Inn that morning, holding the cup with steaming liquid inside. It was usually hot chocolate with cinnamon. But it was a long night and she needed something with caffeine. Black. No sugar.

"Want company?"

The older brunette in the black power suit smiled sweetly. It wasn't always that way with Snow White and the Queen. Or even with Mary Margaret and the mayor. But that was a year, several sessions of yelling, two reconciliations and and engagement ago. Now its just Regina and Snow.

"Plant it." There was a muffled giggle from Snow's lips. Nervous laughter because of all the two women had been through. Regina sat down, and soon Granny was taking her order for black coffee as well.

Soon the pair were chatting about just about everything. Quietly discussion strategy for Boston, how things were going between Snow and Charming, and the same with Regina and Emma and their son...

"So, Regina, why's Em not with you this morning?"

"She's sleeping...she was tuckered out last night.."

"What from our little party...or what happened after that...?

"Nope...what happened after...THAT..."

Regina winked. Snow rolled her eyes. Then silence. Then...

"I'm...I'm sorry...your majesty" The last two words were not said in a snarky way. It was in reverence and respect for Regina in their former lives.

"Snow...don't bring that up now..."

"'Gina...what happened between us started all this. The curse...everything..."

"But that's o-ver...look tomorrow, you and I and Emma and Charming and Ruby are going to Boston, slay some dragons, stop Rumpelstiltskin...save the day. Pretty neat, huh?"

"I know that's over. But you know it took me awhile. To forgive everything. To forgive you." Snow paused for a moment. "And to forgive myself.'

Regina lowered her head a bit and was silent for a second. "So was I. It's easier when you have a heart.'"

"I remember. I was there when you put it back in. Me...and Emma." Then she chuckled a bit: "Charming had to stay with Ruby. Seems my knight in shiny armor gets deathly ill at the sight of human parts being re-inserted." The mayor just smiled and shook her head.

And then Regina took both of Snow's hands across the table and looked in younger woman's eyes. "Last time I did this I was trying to railroad you. Then I had to fall hopelessly in love with your daughter. Now..."

"I know, Regina. We both did a pretty good job of screwing each other's lives...my daughter...your love...she saved us."

"She saved us all, Snow." Then Regina's eyes grew darker, her face stiffened. "He used us. All of us, Snow..."

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Yeah..." Regina answered Snow is almost a whisper, but then her hands grew tighter on Snow's and her demeanor became more resolute. "Were gonna stop that motherfucker. We're gonna get him." Snow looked back at her former adversary with the same steely determination. "Damn straight."

Once upon a time, there were two young women who, for whatever reason, hated each other so much that they spent years trying to destroy each other, only to consume others through their hatred.

But because of the love they both had for one woman, one as a daughter and the other as a lover, the found redemption, forgiveness, friendship.

It was so that day when two bitter enemies embraced, and walked out the door of the inn, not screaming invectives, but chatting about...stuff...

"Oh...and Miss Blanchard, I did notice the rather sizable...uhh...hickey on your neck...Mr Nolan, I trust...?"

"Actually, no, Madame Mayor...that was from Ruby...she bites a bit...you should see the one on Charming..."

Snow White winked. Regina Mills rolled her eyes.


End file.
